broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Spark Shower
Spark Shower is a socially active and timid pegasus from the city of Manehattan. He used to still be a blank flank during the beginning of his teen colt years, but after being manipulated by the spirit of Nightmare Moon one day when he came across her old helmet, he finally conquered his fears of being a blank flank and took her down. After doing so, he earned his cutie mark and became an honorary prince. History: Foal Years Born in Manehattan as Sparkster Riley James Shower, he grew up just like any other colt. Spark had made a lot of friends over the years and he didn't think anything would go wrong as he got older. This was proven wrong later on in his foal years, when his friends earned their cutie marks, but he didn't. His friends used this to their advantage and started teasing him for it, thus starting his depression and shyness phase. During this time, his parents had another foal, a daughter, whom they called Rainy Shower. Spark had never met her because he was too busy trying to accept the fact that he was being teased. His parents had spent more time worrying about his little sister instead of trying to help their son, which was one of the things that agitated him the most. But in all actuality, his parents wanted to help him, but didn't know how, so they paid more attention to Rainy than their first-born son. This went on until the day of his coming of teen age, when he thought he would have his cutie mark, but sure enough it wasn't there. Labeling himself as a freak of nature, he couldn't take it anymore. He packed his things and ran away from home. He needed to get away from the pain and suffering, and if it meant leaving everything he loved about Manehattan behind, then so be it. History: Teen Years Spark had left Manehattan for good, and so he spent a whole Winter Wrap Up trying to find a secluded place to call his new home where he wouldn't be teased. This didn't work out so well, and ponies still teased him for it, so he ended up just flying to Ponyville and wandering into Everfree Forest. But something happened that night that he didn't expect. He was met by another runaway, from Canterlot, Grey Inkwell. She also didn't have a cutie mark, and was in the same position he was. Over the passing months he grew more attached to Grey, and she grew more attached to him. Then he asked her out, becoming Grey's coltfriend. A few weeks later, he ran into a family friend, Speedy Pride, who was surprised to see a cutie markless Spark. He wanted to help Spark, but wasn't sure if he should send him back to Manehattan. So after countless minutes of pleading on Spark's part, Speedy relented and allowed him to stay in his home until he got his cutie mark or got over the fact of his blank flank. A year passed, then after a search party that his parents had sent out found Spark, he told them he wasn't leaving Grey, period. They said that was fine, but they wanted to make it up to him for the years they didn't help him through his predicament. But this meant that he'd have to take care of Rainy Shower, the sister he had never met. So now he had one more thing to worry about on top of his blank flank. History: Nightmare Spark Grey had went back to Canterlot a few months later, taking Spark and Rainy with her. Little did she know that something would happen to her coltfriend that would end up putting the fate of all Equestria in danger. Spark had been trotting down a cobblestone path one day in the nearby forest, where he came across a dark plated helmet. Spark didn't like what he was seeing, but he thought it should be taken to the princesses for further investigation. So he foolishly put it on, not realizing that it, indeed, was the helmet of the long destroyed Nightmare Moon, with her spirit still attached to the helmet. Before he knew it, he was Moon's new life force, and he had awakened a long-gone spirit once again. Spark entered Canterlot with the helmet and already ponies were in fear. Grey had found out from a nearby window and went to the shelves of the Canterlot library for answers. She found that it was the Nightmare helmet and she immediately crept into tears. She had to get Spark back before he was gone forever. She caught up to him on his way to exact revenge on Manehattan, trying to talk some sense into him. But it wasn't working. So she gathered courage and rammed into the helmet with her horn, breaking it in the process. But Moon knew about this and was sapping Spark's life force the entire time, using him for her own purposes. This ended up giving her a new body and leaving Spark weak on the ground. Moon took off to take over Equestria once more and it started to rain. Spark slowly lost consciousness, dying in Grey's hooves, his last words saying to take care of Rainy. She agreed and went back to Canterlot in tears. A day later, Spark, now a ghost, was determined to get back into the living world, so he went to Grey's apartment, using the energy there to return to life. A loving Grey hugged him as he reappeared into her life, and then they were visited by Princess Twilight herself. She offered to help and he agreed, so they went to the palace courtyard and faced off with Moon. Spark had gotten the courage early on to fight Moon, so he pinned her at the edge of the palace and knocked her out an open window, destroying the spectral evil once again. Right as he landed the last hit, his cutie mark had shown up. After the battle, he was visited by Celestia herself, commending him for his work on destroying Nightmare Moon. For his bravery, he was granted a chance to live in Canterlot with the princesses as a Prince, but he respectfully declined, saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Grey. He did, however, agree to being a prince, but only an honorary one. The princesses accepted this and allowed him to remain an alicorn. Personality He has two time periods of personalities: during his non-cutie mark years, and during his post-Nightmare Spark years. During his blank flank years, he was very shy and didn't want to talk to anypony unless Grey was right next to him or they showed interest in him for a positive reason. When this was the case, he was very social., During the post-nightmare Spark years, he was, and still is to this day, a socially apt pony who doesn't want to stop meeting ponies. He'll do anything to make them happy, but he also is very overprotective of his sister, Rainy. Pictures of Spark over the years spark_shower___the_shy_mechanical_engineer_by_bobafett456-d6qdnn7.png|Spark as a normal pegasus, before he got his Cutie Mark Spark Shower Discorded.png|Spark Shower after being discorded. spark shower meets his little sister.png|Spark and Rainy meeting for the first time. Nightmare Spark.png|Nightmare Spark New spark shower.png|Honorary Prince Spark Shower. Event Theme Songs Both Shy Spark and Prince Spark Love: My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (1997, Titanic) Recollection: Dr. Light Capsule - Mega Stallion X4 (1997) Protection: Infinity Mijinion's Stage - Mega Stallion X6 (2001) No Time to Lose (Hurry!~): Gravity Beetle - Mega Stallion X3 (1995) Shy Spark Relaxation: Tidal Makkoeen Stage (Duff McWhalen Stage) - Mega Stallion X5 (2000) First Encounter with Grey: X's Ending - Mega Stallion X4 (1997) Nightmare Theme: Stage Select 2 (Sigma Stage Open) - Mega Stallion X (1994) Death of Shy Spark: Zero Speaks - Mega Stallion X (1994) Prince Spark Relaxation: Freeze Stallion's Stage - Mega Stallion 7 (1995) Battle with Moon: Doppler Battle (Arranged Version) - Mega Stallion X3 (1995) Danger: Boss Theme - Mega Stallion 3 (1990) Fight: Boss Theme - Mega Stallion 8 (1996) Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Pegasus Category:Alicorn Category:Royalty